The Phantom And The Unexpected Angel Of
by Sweet-Hearted SilverEars
Summary: A confrontation about Christine between the Phantom of the Opera and Raoul has unexpected results. How will their lives change as a result?.. Click here if you want to know the answer. Warning: MATURE ADULT CONTENT.
1. Chapter 1 The Heated Confrontation

**Author's Note :**

**Yes, I know I shouldn't be posting any new fics until I finish some of my old ones, but, this story is already done, so, I might as well post it for you, yes?.. :)**

**If it gets good reviews, I do, eventually, have plans for a sequel, so, if you like it, tell me so, and you'll get more! :)**

**If I get.. Hmm, 1 review before I leave today, I'll post the second part for you! :)**

**Anyway, enjoy! :) I know that I enjoyed writing it! :)**

**~Sweet-Hearted SilverEars~**

**The Phantom And The Unexpected Angel Of Understanding**

**Chapter 1 The Heated Confrontation **

The Viscount de Chagny, or Raoul, as his friends and family called him, walked through the halls of the beautiful Opera House that he was now Patron of, on his way to pick up Christine for dinner.

Then he gasped suddenly as he was slammed roughly into the wall behind him, feeling large, strong hands close about his delicate neck threateningly, staring in panic up into the dark, terrifying eyes of the Phantom of the Opera.

Raoul shuddered, panting as the man's hands started to tighten now, trying to escape his hold, though he knew that it was futile, his eyes panicked and pleading with him not to take his life.

He was shocked when he was suddenly free, falling to his knees on the ground before him as he breathed heavily and trembled with fear.

"Stay away from Christine," the Phantom said in a low, threatening voice before moving to leave. "Or next time, I might not stop.."

"You would.. kill me over so little?.." Raoul gasped out, perhaps foolishly. "Over nothing?.."

The Phantom turned back to him with a terrifying look on the half of his face that was visible.

"You _dare_ to call her 'nothing'?" he thundered angrily.

Raoul's blue eyes widened at his words, speaking quickly now where he still crouched on the cold stone floor of the corridor.

"_No_! Of course not! That is not what I meant. It was only to be dinner, I swear it. It is not as if I love her. At least, not in the same way that you seem to. She is as a friend to me, a sister only. She.. She could never be anything more to me."

"So _you_ say," the Phantom replied in obvious disbelief. "Yet to hear her speak, you were once childhood Sweethearts. While her father yet lived, at the house by the sea."

"Another lifetime, it seems now. I.. I had yet to truly come to know myself then. I was but a foolish boyling," Raoul said, getting shakily to his feet to lean back against the wall that he had previously been pinned against.

"What mean you?" the Phantom asked, intrigued despite himself.

"I mean that I do not.. I.." Raoul stammered, his cheeks flushing slightly as he confessed to him recklessly. "I am a lover of men.."

The Phantom just stared at him for several long minutes, shocking Raoul when he chuckled softly for a brief moment in obviously reluctant amusement.

"Really, dear Viscount, that is the best reason that you can come up with as to why I should let you go with Christine to dinner tonight?"

"But- But it is the truth! Who could lie about something as personal as that? Certainly not me. Philippe always says I am an awful liar, an open book that can be read in any language."

"Let me guess, your lover?" the Phantom asked him, seeming to have decided to treat their entire conversation as a joke.

"My brother," Raoul corrected him. "He's the only close family that I have left."

"And does your brother know of this? Your desire for other men?"

"_Oh, no_! No, he _mustn't_ find out! He would disown me. I am only a second son, despite my title. I would have nothing, nowhere to live."

The Phantom somehow seemed to sense Raoul's genuine anxiety, because, though it may have been a trick of the poor lighting in the corridor, his dark eyes seemed to soften slightly for a brief moment as he spoke again softly, his low voice almost husky as he practically glided closer to Raoul.

"So, if I were to touch you.. intimately.. how would you respond to me?.."

Raoul gasped softly, his face turning a dark, rose red at his question.

"I.. I don't know, I.."

Then the Phantom's large right hand was on Raoul's chest where he still leaned against the stonewall of the corridor, moving now, stroking, almost petting his clothed flesh, surprised when Raoul trembled, arching into his touch unconsciously, his fair lashes fluttering as his blue eyes closed and his silk-soft looking pink lips parted on a small whimper of clear longing for more.

So, almost without thinking about it, the Phantom slid his hand down Raoul's chest, eventually reaching first his belly, then the button on the other man's dark gray slacks, undoing them quickly to slip his hand inside.

Raoul jerked when his hand made contact with his half-hard cock, but he didn't pull away, his blue eyes flying open, dazed and clearly venerable as he stared up into the Phantom's face, quiet, shaky pants escaping him as his body stiffened quickly.

"_Mmm_.." the Phantom commented softly as he started to stroke him slowly and carefully.

"I think you just might like this a little _too much_, dear Viscount. Perhaps you _were_ telling the truth.."

"It's Raoul.." the blonde man gasped, shuddering when the Phantom's hand squeezed him briefly, causing a soft moan of clear delight to escape his throat as he tilted his head back against the wall, though he never broke eye contact with the Phantom as he spoke.

"And I told you I was.."

"_Mmm_, yes, you did.. Look at you.. Helpless, and completely at my mercy.. I could kill you so easily right now, as I could have earlier.."

He was surprised when Raoul shuddered and moaned at his words, swelling further in his large hand, almost as though what he had said was the cause..

No, surely not..

"One would think from your response that you like pain, dear Viscount.."

"Not- Not exactly.." Raoul panted softly in reply, though his question had been unspoken.

"I.. I do not want you to hurt me.. But, I believe that.. I like the thought of being.. helpless and at your mercy.."

"Is that so?.." the Phantom asked, his voice low and sexy, unexpectedly pleased by his answer as he started to stroke Raoul's cock faster now, looking almost mesmerized by the obvious pleasure on the other man's face in response to his touch.

Raoul gasped softly, his lips parting with the sound, shaking as he stared up at the Phantom's face, nodding in reply as a light sheen of sweat rose up to coat his forehead.

Raoul was startled when the man suddenly grabbed him by the back of the neck, spinning his smaller body easily around to face the wall that he had previously been leaning against, his hand somehow never leaving Raoul's trousers with the movement, pressing his large body close against his back, pinning him there as he resumed stroking the other male's hard cock.

The Phantom was surprised when Raoul arched his back and moaned, squirming against him, pressing himself closer back against the Phantom's body as he panted, his breathing heavy as he trembled with the fierce need for release.

"_Oh_, _my god_!" Raoul begged him quietly. "Please.. I need- _Please_!"

He was stunned when the Phantom actually groaned low at his pleading tone, shifting his hand on his cock, starting to stroke him faster now, moving his own hips forward to press his equally hard arousal against Raoul's taunt backside through the fabric of both of their pants roughly.

The Phantom was shocked when Raoul shuddered, convulsing against him now, leaning his fair-haired head back against his left shoulder unconsciously, his eyes tightly closed as his pink lips parted once again on a loud cry as he finally came in his pants, covering the Phantom's hand with his hot seed, slumping back against him heavily.

The Phantom was puzzled at first, then he realized that Raoul had fainted, doing up the man's pants for him quickly, lifting his slight, compared to his own anyway, form into his arms almost tenderly, carrying him along the dark corridors stealthily until he reached one of the many scattered entrances to his home, slipping below the Opera House to carry the man to his own bed to rest.


	2. Chapter 2 Serious Discussions And

**Thank You for your review! :**

**quantuminferno - Holy crap. There are no words. No words at all to express my love for this...  
>Interesting take on them, sure, but still very wonderful. Wonderful and porny.<br>What more is there... Except for the next chapter. XD**

**Author's Note :**

**I'm glad that you love it so much! I do, too! :) **

**There's three parts, but, I can always write more eventually in a sequel if people like it enough. **

**I just wanted to write a fic about these two, as I LOVE Phantom of the Opera, so much! :)**

**Enjoy this long love-scene, and I hope you love it as much as I loved writing it! :)**

**~Sweet-Hearted SilverEars~**

**Chapter 2 Serious Discussions And Making Love**

Raoul's eyes fluttered open slowly, his ears hearing the soft, soothing sounds of organ music being played somewhere within the area close by as he found himself in an unusual, beautifully designed bed.

Eventually, though with reluctance, as he was so comfortable where he lay that he almost would have been content to stay there forever, or at least, a very long time, he managed to coax himself out of the soft, warm bed by telling himself not to be a coward..

The Phantom heard Raoul come up behind him, his gifted fingers stilling abruptly on the keys of the organ, surprised when the man spoke to him, revealing that he was much closer to him then the Phantom had thought he was at first.

"Don't stop.." Raoul requested softly. "You play beautifully. I've always thought that you must, because your voice is so.. toe-curling.."

"_Toe-curling_?" the Phantom asked incredulously as he turned his head back to look at Raoul, seeing that his golden blonde hair was in disarray, his body still warm and inviting after his sleep, his eyes soft with completely open adoration of him as he answered his inquiry.

"Yes. It's so beautiful, and.. It makes me hot, and when I get hot, my.. my toes curl.."

"Toe-curling," the Phantom repeated, this time as a statement, obviously enjoying Raoul's explanation as he started to play the organ again quietly.

Raoul sat down near to him then, leaning back against the organ and closing his eyes now as he listened to him play, letting the wings of music carry him away.

After a few minutes of this, the Phantom noticed that Raoul was panting softly, glancing at him more closely, surprised to see that he was hard, still playing low as he spoke to the other man quietly.

"Touch yourself for me, Viscount," he commanded him, though his voice was gentle.

Raoul gasped softly, his cheeks flushing pink as his eyes flew open, but he lifted his right hand, the one closest to the Phantom, hesitantly, placing the delicate fingers over his own crotch, starting to stroke himself through his pants slowly, his eyes never leaving the Phantom as he continued to listen to his music.

"What else do you see in my music, Viscount?.." he asked him quietly.

"Longing, loneliness.. Like you wish you had someone to love you…" Raoul answered truthfully, undoing the buttons on his own pants to slip his hand inside now before continuing to stroke himself, obviously needing more stimulation, panting softly as his hips rose into the air a little with obvious hunger.

"And do you believe that you could fill that role?" the Phantom surprised himself by asking, as well as Raoul while he continued to play softly as Raoul shivered and whimpered softly in response to his own touch.

"Probably not," he said honestly, wincing when pain flashed unexpectedly in the Phantom's dark eyes, saying quickly,

"Not for the reasons you think! I am not so shallow. Not because of your poor face, or even your temper, but because of your ways. Your home, it is lovely, in it's own way, but so.. cold.. And, I would, eventually, have to leave my own home to be with you.. or my brother's home, anyway.

I could.. I could love you, so easily. I'm half in love with you already just from listening to Christine talk about you. But.. that would be the only easy part of our relationship, I think. You're so.. Volatile, which, I hear can be hot in the bed sheets, but it really is not many other places. And I can keep secrets, and well, too, but this one would hurt me to hide. If I were blessed enough to win your heart, if I loved you, I would want the world to know. But then, perhaps we have already unconsciously passed through the stage of choice into need?.. I mean, I _am _stroking my cock on your organ.."

The Phantom looked surprised at Raoul's insight into their actions, revising his perhaps harsh opinion that the Viscount was merely a shallow pleasure seeker with no other thoughts in his head but enjoying himself.

"There is no obstacle that can not be overcome if you want something badly enough," the Phantom said quietly as his fingers moved over the keys of the beautiful instrument, watching as the other man's hand obviously sped up on his cock inside his pants along with his music.

"Do you want me, Viscount?"

"Y-Yes," Raoul panted softly in reply, his saliva-wet pink lips glistening as they parted slightly in response to the stimulation as he continued to stroke himself.

"I d-do. I am man enough to admit it, but.. What about Christine? I mean, you love her. Anyone with half a brain can see it. The bruises on my neck are proof enough of that."

The Phantom inhaled sharply, involuntarily, in response to his words, for more then one reason, only just noticing the faint bruises in the shape of his own large hands that marred the white porcelain-like skin of Raoul's beautiful neck, not knowing what to say as honest sorrow for what he had done filled his heart, as he was not used to these things, to feeling emotions.

His fingers moved faster now unconsciously, increasing the speed of his music as he thought of something to answer him with as he played.

Raoul's hand sped up again, his cheeks flushing a deep-red as his eyes fluttered closed, panting softly, a low, almost helpless-sounding moan escaping him, stroking for a few moments more before he cried out loudly, throwing his head back abruptly, his toes curling down tight in his shiny black shoes as he once again spilled inside his pants, trembling as he slumped back weakly atop the organ, his breathing fast and shallow at first as he recovered slowly, his blue eyes slightly dazed and sated as he turned his head to look at the Phantom, unexpectedly meeting his dark eyes where he sat at the piano watching him wordlessly.

The music had gone silent now, and Raoul was surprised when the Phantom stood and moved closer to stand at his side, lifting his left hand to touch Raoul's right cheek gently, his other hand extricating the Viscount's fingers from his pants, closing them up for him thoughtfully before using the bottom of his own shirt to clean his hand of seed, lifting Raoul up into his strong arms carefully and starting to carry the young man back to his bed, inwardly pleased when his arms slid around the Phantom's neck for balance, laying his fair-haired head against his right shoulder and closing his eyes trustingly, though he had certainly given him no reason to trust him even a little.

He laid Raoul down on his back in the bed as he had the first time, sitting down beside his head before hesitantly opening his heart to him as he looked down into his beautiful face.

"I am.. sorry for what I did. That I hurt you, I mean. If I could take it back, then I would. I am.. volatile, as you said. But, regardless of my temperament, it was wrong of me, and I can't express just how sorry I am to you for what I did.."

Raoul smiled up at him, surprising the Phantom with his words when he spoke softly in reply.

"It is alright. I mean, it's not, obviously, but, I do understand how much Christine means to you. She means a lot to me, too, I am not saying she doesen't, but as a friend, or a sister, as I said before. It is.. It is clear that she means so much more to you then that.."

"She does, yes," he said, proceeding to explain. "But only because she is my student, and because I think of her as a beloved daughter. Any father would try to protect his daughter to the best of their abilities. If I were to continue being honest with you as I have been, I.. I would say that.. _You_ are more of the type that I would chose as a Life Partner."

"I am?.." Raoul asked him quietly, an expression on his face that could only be described as hopeful.

"Yes, you are."

Raoul stared up at him for several moments with shining, happy blue eyes, completely shocking the Phantom when he rose up out of the bed partway to slide his arms around his neck once more, pressing his lips against his gently, pulling back after a moment to stare into his wide dark eyes when he didn't get a response.

"I.. I am sorry.. I have.. never done anything like that before to anyone.. I have never kissed anyone before.. At least, not another man. Only my mother, before she died, and my grandmother, too. I just.. I had to do it. I could not stop myself.. Not after what you just said to me.."

Raoul gasped when the Phantom was suddenly atop him, straddling his waist with his strong legs faster then his eyes could track, arching his back beneath him with obvious eagerness as his mouth was claimed by the Phantom's own, thoroughly claimed.

His kiss was as Raoul had always imagined it would be, as fierce and commanding as the rest of the man.

He kissed him back hungrily, Raoul's arms once again twined around his neck as a low moan escaped him against the Phantom's mouth, the older man panting softly when he pulled back from Raoul's lips after several long moments reluctantly so that they could both breath.

"_Oh, god_," Raoul said with a shudder, visibly trembling beneath the larger man. "This is so much better then I even dreamed it would be.."

"You have dreamed of me, Viscount?.." the Phantom asked him almost playfully, suddenly twirling a lock of Raoul's long golden hair between the finger and thumb of his left hand slowly.

"Many times…" Raoul admitted with a nod, pink spreading across his cheeks endearingly at his own confession.

"I have always been attracted to the tall, dark and handsome type.. And commanding presences, all of which you have in abundance.. The first time that I heard of you after I came here, I knew that you were the perfect man to star in my secret fantasies.. And then the first time that I actually saw you.."

"Yes?.." the Phantom prompted him, his curiosity obviously aroused now, among other things.

"Well.. It is kind of.. embarrassing, but.. I nearly came in my pants just from standing there looking at you.."

The Phantom's eyes flared once more with his inner fire, his dark eyed gaze feeling as though it would burn Raoul's already overheated body to ash.

Then they were kissing again, clutching at each other's bodies with reckless abandon, both of their shirts soon undone now, the Phantom surprised when Raoul started to press tender, hungry kisses to his bare chest, gasping softly when his mouth suddenly brushed his right nipple lightly, the sound causing Raoul to lift his head to look at him almost nervously.

"Should I stop?.. I don't want to make you uncomfortable by crossing any of your boundaries.."

The Phantom shook his head, lifting his left hand to touch his face gently before saying to him with blatant honesty, "It is _your_ boundaries that count here, Viscount. I am perfectly comfortable going as far as you choose to."

"Alright.." Raoul said with obvious nerves, but also desire, lowering his head down again to the Phantom's chest, kissing in a circle all around his right nipple before taking the tantalizing nub of flesh into his hot mouth, feeling it tighten quickly, beading in his mouth as he started to suck it eagerly, drawing an unexpected, low groan of pleasure from the Phantom in response.

Raoul was trembling even more beneath him now, wanting to feel their bodies touching, skin on skin, pulling the Phantom's shirt back and off his arms and shoulders carefully, somehow managing to toss the shirt aside to land on the floor with no hesitation or pause in his hungry sucking, running his delicate hands over the Phantom's bare, broad back with a quiet whimper against his chest, surprised when the other man detached his mouth from his nipple gently with obvious reluctance, pulling Raoul closer against his hard, unyielding body.

Then he kissed him roughly, taking Raoul's shirt the rest of the way off now, tossing it aside to lay on the floor near his own, his large hands seeming to be on him everywhere, making Raoul feel as though his body and mind were melting at the touch of his hands on him.

Then Raoul gasped as he was suddenly and unexpectedly flipped over onto his belly, feeling the Phantom's hands touch his leather belt before he stopped suddenly, as though just realizing what he was about to do.

"May I?.." he asked Raoul softly for permission.

"Ye-Yes.." he panted nervously in answer. "Just.. Go slowly.. please?.. I- I.. I have never done this.. before.. with any man.."

"I promise to be gentle.."

The Phantom unbuckled Raoul's belt, undoing his pants as well before pulling them down and off his legs slowly, followed by his seed-soaked undergarments, tossing them both aside to the floor before reaching out both of his hands to touch Raoul's backside, causing the other male to gasp softly, trembling in response as the Phantom explored that part of his body now, arching his back and quivering briefly when two of his fingers touched his balls, stroking and playing with them gently, the fingers of his other hand delving between his plump, soft lower cheeks, causing him to moan low as they grazed over the sensitive skin of his divide before his entire body jolted unconsciously when they touched him more intimately, brushing and then petting the opening to his body with a tenderness that he had never felt before, actually bringing tears to Raoul's blue eyes in helpless response.

"Are you alright, Viscount?.."

"Yes, I.. I am alright. More then alright. Please.. don't stop.."

"As you wish.."

Raoul gasped and shuddered, panting softly, feeling one of the Phantom's large, thick fingers push inside his body suddenly, it's path sufficiently eased by a warm, slick substance that he guessed to be oil, and the Phantom was surprised when Raoul relaxed quickly, opening himself up to his extremely intimate touch after only a moment or two.

The other man actually whimpered when he added a second finger, opening to him wider with a low moan of clear pleasure, arching his back unconsciously in reaction.

"_Ohh_.." Raoul panted, gasping and shaking as he added a third finger, taking it just as easily as the first ones, saying as though it had only just occurred to him, "_Oh_, _Ohh_.. _Please_, I.. I do not even know your name.."

"It's Erik.."

"_Erik_.." Raoul said breathlessly, as though it were the most beautiful name that he had ever heard before. "_Erik_, _please_.. I.. I _can not_ wait anymore.. _I need you_.."

The Phantom, Erik, flipped Raoul over again onto his back, nodding slowly in reply as he looked down at his eager, younger face, reaching for the small jar of oil again, shocked, but pleased when Raoul took it from him, his shining eyes gentle as he smiled up at him, Erik undoing his own pants and stripping out of them as well as removing both of their pairs of shoes, leaving their socks to ward off the cold as Raoul poured a small amount of the warm, shimmery golden liquid into the palm of his right hand before handing the jar back to him so that he could set it aside again, his cheeks flushing slightly as he reached out to touch the older man's cock, spreading the oil over him quickly and efficiently, but also tenderly.

Then, Raoul maneuvered his legs so that they lay on either side of the Phantom's hips, cradling them invitingly in the firm softness of his thighs, his fingers touching the bare, taunt skin of Erik's lower back, his hands resting on his hips as he stared up into his dark eyes expectantly.

Erik smiled, his lips curving upward beneath his white mask, his touch reassuring as his large hands when to Raoul's waist, curling around his hipbones with a soothing heat, obviously holding him still so that he could come inside of him now.

"Wait.." Raoul said softly, almost nervously.

"Yes?.." the Phantom asked him patiently.

"Would you.. I mean.. Can I take off your mask?..-"

Erik gasped, his eyes widening at his question, Raoul somehow managing to look even more venerable as he continued quickly.

"-I only ask because.. I want to see _you_.. The man, not the Phantom of the Opera, though, I know that he is a part of you. I just.. I don't want you to feel as though you have to hide. Not from me, because I will never hide what I feel from you, because I know that we will never be happy together if we can not be truthful with each other. Does that make sense to you?.."

Erik nodded, swallowing, obviously nervous, his low voice actually shaking as he said, "D-Do it. I.. I want you to do it.."

Raoul nodded now, reaching up with slightly shaking hands to remove the white half-mask from his face carefully, setting it aside before finally looking back at him, taking in the deformed side of his face as well as the smooth, healthy side, studying the whole picture that they made together for long moments in silence.

"Well?.." Erik finally asked him anxiously.

"You are beautiful, Erik. Inside, and out."

Raoul could see the other man's obvious disbelief at what he had said to him in his dark eyes, so he smiled reassuringly, starting to press soft, gentle kisses to the deformed side of his face lovingly, whispering to him in between kisses,

"I mean it, my Love. With all of my heart. Please.. Come inside me.. I need you.. My body, and everything that I am.. I need you to love me, Erik. Make love to me, please.."

Erik shuddered atop him at his words, a low groan escaping his chest as the physical need to mate with Raoul overtook all other emotions, his hand tightening on the other male's hips where they rested on either side of his own, starting to mount him slowly, obviously struggling to be gentle for him as he had requested of him.

Raoul cried out as he was penetrated by Erik's hot, hard flesh, struggling to take him all into his body without tensing too much, as he knew that would only make this more difficult for them both, pressing numerous, almost frantic kisses to both sides of Erik's face equally as he clung to him tightly and panted softly beneath him, clamping down around him once he was fully seated within him, his expression slightly pained at being so full where no man had even been before, relaxing a little with a soft sigh when Erik started to touch and caress his naked body all over to comfort him tenderly.

"You are so.. _tight_.. _Ahh_, it is almost unbearable.."

"Well.. maybe.. i-if you were not so b-big.." Raoul panted, obviously trying to tease him. "If y-you were any b-bigger.. You'd have split m-me open. I t-think it is b-better now.. It do-does not hurt as m-much. You m-might be able t-to move.."

Erik nodded at his words, shifting his hips forward just a bit to test the other man's receptiveness, surprised when Raoul twitched beneath him in response, a quiet whimper of obvious pleasure escaping him, his eyes lighting up with eagerness when he nodded quickly for him to continue, obviously enjoying his presence within him now immensely.

"_P-Please_.. _Take m-me, Erik_!"

He nodded, shifting his own hips again, moving one hand up near the right side of Raoul's head, the other still curled around the other man's left hipbone tightly, the muscles of his broad, bare shoulders and back rippling beautifully with his smooth, but rapid thrusting motions as her moved inside his new lover's warm, welcoming body faster now.

Erik was shocked once more, confused and concerned when Raoul shuddered beneath his larger body, starting to cry, tears falling almost continuously from his beautiful eyes as they moved together, his fair, golden lashes fluttering as those same eyes blinked and he stared up at him with a tremulous smile.

"Are you alright?.. Does it hurt?.."

"Yes.."

"Very badly?.. Should I pull out?.."

"Pull out?.. What- _Oh_! No, no, it.. it is not that, I promise. That's great, amazing even. No, I meant.. that I'm so happy now that my heart hurts.. That's why I am crying.."

"_Oh, Raoul_.." Erik sighed, cutting off what he was about to say when Raoul gasped softly, watching in amazement as he arched his back beneath him, coming all over them both quickly, noticing that Raoul's toes did indeed curl down tight as he found release from his tension, collapsing back then to lay limp and sweaty beneath him.

"What.. What was that about?.." Erik asked him, as he had not been moving, his low voice holding tones of wonderment as he watched the other male trembling and panting softly as he recovered slowly.

"Y-You.. You said m-my n-name.." Raoul admitted in answer, his face flushing even redder then it was with his embarrassment at his own honest answer, smiling up at him while joyful tears continued to slide down his flushed, sweaty cheeks.

"Oh, my lord.." Erik said softly, brushing the damp, dark-golden strands of hair back from Raoul's face and neck tenderly with soft, dark eyes. "You might even be more dangerous then I am.. What am I going to do with you?.."

"I could think of a few things.." Raoul said suggestively.

"My god.. You are.. You are already hard again.." the Phantom said in disbelief.

"_Mmmm_.." the Viscount hummed in agreement, nodding slowly with a slightly smug smile. "And you are still inside of me. Lucky me.."

Erik groaned, starting to move inside him once again, causing Raoul to shudder and whimper softly, obviously still sensitive from his recent climax, clamping down around the other man's thrusting length inside of him again.

Clearly it was too much pleasure in too short of a time for Erik, because soon he was coming as well, spilling inside of Raoul's body hard and fast, Raoul coming again along with him in reaction, rolling them both so they lay side by side in the bed so that he wouldn't crush him, slipping out of him when he softened, holding him close in his arms as they recovered, Raoul laying his head on Erik's chest and closing his eyes.

"You should be getting back.." Erik said to him softly with obvious reluctance as he stroked his long golden hair tenderly. "Before you are missed by more then just Christine.. I will take you.."

"Just a little longer?.." Raoul pleaded with him quietly. "Please?.. Can we just rest for a while here together?.."

"Alright, just a little while longer.." Erik said in agreement, turning his head to press his lips to his soft hair gently before leaning his head against his, the deformed side of his face hidden once again, though not by the mask, but because it was pressed against the pillows in the bed.

"Rest, beautiful Raoul.. Just rest in my arms.. Nothing can harm you.. You are safe here, with me.."

I know.. I love you, Erik.."

"I love you, too, Raoul.."


	3. Chapter 3 Time With Christine

**Thank You for your reviews! :**

**quantuminferno- Holy crap. There are no words. No words at all to express my love for this...  
>Interesting take on them, sure, but still very wonderful. Wonderful and porny.<br>What more is there... Except for the next chapter. XD**

**StrawberryMacaroons - My God, that was hot. O.o Though it probably wasn't a very good idea to read  
>this on the way to a piano lesson...:D Hope you update soon!<strong>

**Author's Note :**

**Here's the last part! :)**

**I hope you both like it, and, I'm sorry it's so short. I most likely write a sequel eventually, though. :)**

**Also, I wanted Christine to accept their relationship, because she loves them both, in different ways, and because all the stories with these two that I have read are very cruel or nasty, and mean to her. **

**I wanted to show that that's not necessary in order for Erik and Raoul to be together and be happy. :)**

**~Sweet-Hearted SilverEars~**

**Chapter 3 Time With Christine**

Christine Daae was sitting in her preparation, or dressing room at the Opera house where she got ready for her performances as the leading woman now that Carlotta had decided to retire, apparently having had enough of the Phantom's jokes, brushing her long, dark brown hair slowly until it shone as she worried about Raoul.

It was not like him to be late, and if he took much longer they would miss their dinner reservations.

Finally, long past the time when they should have been eating together, she stood and left the room to head out and look for him, having her suspicions about where he might be…

She made her way down to the lower depths of the Opera house slowly and carefully to the place that was forbidden territory to all but the Phantom and her, evading the numerous dangerous traps and pitfalls on the way down as Erik had shone her how to.

When she reached the lake, she sighed softly when she saw that the small boat was gone, but it did tell her that Erik was home, so, despite her fancy dress and shoes, she waded across to his home through the water, shaking off the excess moisture from the hem of her dress and her shoes when she reached the other side.

"Erik?" she called out. "Erik, are you here?.. Have you done something to Raoul?.. He never showed up to take me to dinner.."

She trailed off when Erik emerged quickly from the direction of his bedchambers, in the process of putting his mask on and looking slightly disheveled as he moved toward her, speaking quietly, "Shh, Christine.. You will wake him.."

"Wake who?.." she asked, lowering her voice slightly, used to him telling her to adjust her vocal tones during her three times weakly singing lessons.

"Raoul. He's exhausted."

"Why?.. What did you do to him?.."

"I didn't do anything to him," Erik said in answer, being mostly truthful with her. "_We _made love together."

"Oh," Christine said, obviously surprised at his candid reply, but she seemed to get over it quickly. "Well, do you have anything to eat, Erik?.. I am hungry."

"I can't believe that you are being so accepting of this," Raoul said where he was leaning back against Erik's chest, the man's left arm wrapped around Raoul tenderly as they ate.

Raoul, Erik and Christine were sitting together on a warm blanket in the middle of the floor, sharing what food Erik had as they talked comfortably.

Christine waved her hand briefly, taking a small bite of the cold chicken slice that she held, obviously being polite be restraining herself from devouring the food in just a few bites as she wanted to.

"Of course, Raoul. You are my friend; I only want you to be happy. I have always known of Erik's inclinations, how could I not? And it has never bothered me a bit. He's a brilliant man, who he loves should not matter to anyone but him and that man. If Erik makes you happy, and if you make him happy, then _I_ am happy for you both. You both deserve to be happy. I only ask of you that my music lessons continue, as I know that I have much still to learn should I wish to excel, and that you do not shut me out because of this. I still wish to spend time with you both, and I expect there to be many more dinners to make up for you standing me up, Raoul."

Christine smiled when Raoul flushed at her playful tone, smiling at her sheepishly as he nodded and Erik grinned at his new lover's embarrassment, kissing his soft, shining golden hair tenderly.

"I promise that I will take you to as many dinners as I can afford, Little Lottie.."


	4. Chapter 4 Pleasure And Pain

**Chapter 4 Pleasure And Pain**

"Raoul, why did you not tell me?.."

Raoul turned back to face his brother from where he had been about to leave home to head out to the Opera House to meet Erik.

"Tell you what, Phillepe?.." he asked him in honest puzzlement.

"That you and Christine Daae are engaged to be married, of course."

"Because we are not. If we were, I would have told you. It is just a rumor."

"But you go out to dinner with her every week, every Thursday night, then you spend the whole weekend after away from this house somewhere."

"I take Christine out to dinner every week because I can afford to do so, and because we are friends. I have known her since we were children. It would be the same as marrying one of our sisters, if they were not already married. I do not spend my weekends with Christine."

"Then whom do you spend them with?"

"I.. I can not tell you that."

"You mean that you do not trust me?.." Phillepe asked him in obvious shock, looking at his brother with wounded eyes. "You have _never_ said that to me before.."

"It is not that at all," Raoul said cautiously, not wanting to hurt his brother, but wanting to expose Erik to him even less. "I just think that you might try and stop me. I can not allow that, it would destroy me."

"Why would I do that? If you love this woman, if she makes you happy.. I only want you to be happy, Raoul. That is most of the reason that I have tried so hard to get you to marry all these years."

"I know that, Phillepe, I do, and I appreciate it. But marriage is not for everyone, and I am happy with the way that things are in my life right now. I.. can we talk later, please? I have to go."

"Of course, Raoul. Is she waiting for you?"

"Yes.."

* * *

><p>"<em>Erik<em>!" Raoul called out to him, his eyes large and wild with panic as he waded through the water across to Erik's home.

Erik came into view in response to his shout, his eyes going wide at his lover's disheveled appearance, water soaked through Raoul's nice clothes as he ran into the Phantom's open arms, clinging to him and shuddering as he lay his head on Erik's chest, his muscles so taunt with tension that it had to hurt.

"What is troubling you, my Love?" Erik asked as he wrapped his arms around Raoul, sensing his obvious distress.

"My brother is asking questions of me.. About Christine, and about my "mysterious female lover". What should I do?.."

"_Shh_, Raoul.. Everything will be okay, I promise you. If it becomes necessary, if you feel threatened in your own home, then you may come and live here with me."

"Really?.."

"Of course. I always knew that this peace couldn't last indefinitely. But, I do actually want you to come and live with me here."

"Alright. Then I will. I can not stay there anymore, or I just know that he will try and convince me to marry some woman I don't even know, or could never love. I know that he wants me to be happy, but I would only be miserable.. I need to be happy, but only you can give me that. I don't need to be married to be happy, all I need is you."

"So, are you saying that you would not marry me?.." Erik asked him in amusement, though his dark eyes were serious in response to Raoul's obvious anxiety.

Raoul gasped softly at Erik's question, his cheeks flushing pink where he was held in the older man's arms, staring up into the Phantom's eyes now.

"Was that a proposal?.."

"Do you want it to be?.."

"_Yes_!" Raoul answered enthusiastically, throwing his arms around Erik's neck, starting to pepper his face with gentle, butterfly kisses with his soft lips as he spoke.

"Yes, I will marry you! _I will marry you_!"

Erik's lips curved at Raoul's response, scooping the smaller man up into his arms, kissing him on the mouth as he carried him to their bed, laying Raoul down on his back there before stripping him out of his wet clothes and shoes, climbing into the bed beside him after taking off his boots, pulling the covers up over them both and snuggling close to warm him after his trip to get here through the water.

"And I will marry you, my Raoul," Erik said once his lover had warmed up enough to stop shivering, relaxing against him with a contended sigh, reaching over to open the drawer in the nearby bedside dark mahogany table, reaching inside to pull out a small black velvet box before turning back to look at Raoul with a smile.

Raoul gasped again as Erik opened the box, staring in shock, dazzled by the ring that was revealed.

The band was wide and thick, obviously for a man, made of silver, and embedded in the middle of the band was a large diamond, flanked by two, only slightly smaller sapphires that sparkled like Raoul's eyes as he looked at it.

"I had it made about a week after we made love for the first time.." Erik explained softly. "I had hoped.. that you would eventually agree to be fully mine.."

"And now I have.."

"And now you have," Erik agreed, slipping the beautiful band onto the ring finger of Raoul's left hand before kissing the back of it lovingly, smiling as his new husband blushed again in reaction.

Then Raoul smiled when Erik handed him a second ring that was much the same, minus the jewels, allowing him to slip it onto his own finger, smiling when Raoul kissed that finger gently, a soft, surprised gasp escaping him when Raoul licked it briefly, then took the finger into his mouth, sucking it with a suddenly hungry expression before releasing it with obvious reluctance.

"Erik.." he said quietly. "I want you inside of me.. Please?.."

"Of course, my Raoul.." he whispered softly in answer. "Roll over onto your stomach for me?.."

Raoul nodded, doing as he asked quickly, trembling in anticipation as he listened to the rustling sounds of Erik stripping out of his clothes.

Then Raoul cried out when Erik's left hand slid beneath his naked body suddenly, starting to stroke his cock skillfully, his right hand touching the rounded swells of Raoul's bare backside, his two middle fingers slipping between the cheeks, causing the Viscount to pant and moan, soft, little excited noises escaping his throat as Erik's fingers caressed his crack and hole tenderly, making him squirm and moan beneath his new husband's naked body eagerly, arching his back with a loud moan of pleasure when Erik's mouth suddenly latched onto his left nipple, sucking and licking and biting at the abruptly aching, needy nub of flesh, Raoul writhing helplessly as he submitted to the other man with soft cries of desire, tears pouring down his face as his body was overloaded with all the sensations and new things that Erik made him feel.

"_Er-Erik_!" he cried out, weeping as he begged him for more. "_Ple-Please_, I need you inside my body, _now_!"

Erik growled softly in response to his pleading against his wet nipple, causing Raoul to cry out as he nipped at the hard flesh sharply, soothing it with his warm, wet tongue as he shoved his two free oil-wet fingers deep into his hole abruptly, speeding up the stroking of his hand on his hard cock, adding a third finger when he loosened enough to take it.

Then he took all three out, flipping Raoul over onto his back in their bed quickly, grabbing his left leg to pull it out of the way before shoving inside his deeply, catching his cry of surprise and elation into his mouth as he kissed him, slipping his tongue into Raoul's mouth, coaxing his lover's tongue to play with his own, his fingers starting to rub, twist and pull, playing with his hard nipple while his other hand stroked Raoul's cock as he started to move inside him.

Raoul shuddered, whimpering as he melted, completely compliant as he trembled beneath him, moving his hips into Erik's thrusts compulsively, and soon, they were coming together Erik pulling out of him with obvious reluctance before slumping down on his side near him, pulling the covers up over them both before tugging his new husband close into his arms, kissing Raoul's sweaty forehead tenderly.

"I love you, Erik.." he sighed happily, snuggling closer to him and laying his head on his bare chest. "My husband.."

"I love you, too, Raoul," he promised him, brushing the strands of sweaty blonde hair back from his neck and face gently. "My husband.."

They fell asleep there together, wrapped in each other's arms.

* * *

><p>"Raoul.. can we talk?.."<p>

Raoul jumped guiltily at the sound of his brother's voice, turning to face him after a moment's tense silence, seeing Phillepe looking around as though just noticing the disarray that his younger brother's room was in.

"What's going on? Are you.. are you going somewhere?.."

"Yes, actually.." Raoul answered him, obviously nervous as he spoke. "I am leaving. I.. I am moving in with my lover.."

"Just like that? Without saying a word to me?.."

"I left a note. I just, I.. I thought that it would be easier this way.."

"Is this because of our conversation on Friday?.."

"I.. Well.. That is a part of it, but.. I.. _We _got married."

"You got married and did not even invite your family?.. Was Christine there?.."

"No, she was not," Raoul said somewhat awkwardly in reply. "We.. We did not really have an actual ceremony, just gave each other rings."

"Well, you should have a ceremony."

"We can not."

"Why can you not?"

"For godsakes, Phillepe, stop asking me so many questions!" Raoul finally yelled in frustration at him. "You are confusing me so that I can not deflect them all safely!"

Raoul gasped then softly, his blue eyes going big and wide when he comprehended what he himself had just said to his brother, covering his open mouth with one shaking hand before he turned away from him, tears of frustration filling his eyes as his shoulders trembled now.

"Raoul?.." Phillepe said quietly, reaching out to touch his right shoulder gently. "What is it?.. Whatever is bothering you, you can trust me.. I promise.."

Raoul turned back to look at him, clearly shocking his older brother when he saw the tears on his face as Raoul backed away from him nervously.

"I do not think.. I can, Philly.. Not this time.."

Phillepe's eyes softened as his unexpected use of his brother's old nickname for him.

"It can not be that bad, Rao, can it?.."

"I.. I am in love.."

"I know that, Raoul."

"…With another man."

"_What_?.."

"I knew that you would be upset.." Raoul said, flinching at his brother's tone of voice.

"_Upset_?.. This goes way beyond 'upset', Raoul! What you are doing.. It is a sin!"

"I knew that you would feel this way.." Raoul said softly, tossing the rest of the things that he cared about into his bag as he spoke. "But I had hoped for differently.. It does not matter. I _am_ going. I have to. _I love him_.. I do not want to live without him.. I _can not_ do it, I _will not_ do it."

"Raoul, wait!" Phillepe begged him now as he turned to go. "Do not do this, please.. We can do something, send you somewhere to get help with this, far away from his influences over you!"

"Like where? An insane asylum?" he said with his back still turned to him. "I don't need medicine or torture, Philly, all I need is love, and he gives me that. I am sorry that it had to be like this."

"Raoul! If you walk out that door now, you are dead to me!"

Raoul turned back to look at him at that, and Phillepe would remember the cold, blank look in his brother's glittering, icy blue eyes for the rest of his days as he spoke barely above a whisper.

"Dead to who?.." he said, implying that he had never known the man who spoke to him now.

Then, he tightened his fingers on the handle of his one bag, and the case that held his violin and music, turned away from him once more, and walked forward without looking back, out the doorway, and out of his former brother's life.

* * *

><p>"…And th-then.. he said that I was de-dead to him!" Raoul sobbed, crying in Erik's tight, protective embrace as his lover held him close to comfort him.<p>

"Oh, my Raoul .." he sighed, crooning in his ear to soothe him, his arms tightening around him with barely leashed anger directed toward his husband's brother.

"I am very sorry, my Love.. What did you say to him?.."

"What c-could I say?.. I will n-not give y-you up. I do not w-want to li-live without you, Erik, I c-can not. Trying to l-leave you n-now.. It-It would destroy me. I think.. In a way, I have always b-been yours.. Even be-before that day in the cor-corridor.. I have al-always loved you.."

Erik looked surprised by this statement, but he was also pleased, and flattered by it.

"Oh, Raoul.. I love you, too. I know that it most likely does not seem like it now, but, it will be okay. Everything will be okay.."

"I k-know it will, Erik.." Raoul said, staring up into his eyes with a watery smile. "Because I h-have you to hold me, to love me, protect me and make sure that I am safe. You give me everything that I need to be happy. I do not wish to speak of him ever again. That part of my life is over now. He has made that perfectly clear. All I need is you. Kiss me?.."

"Uh, I.. Are you sure, sweet Raoul?.. You have been.. traumatized.."

"Yes.. I.. That is why.. I need you, please?.."

"Alright.." Erik said softly, lifting him up into his arms and carrying him to their bed carefully, laying him down on his back tenderly before climbing in beside him, enfolding Raoul in his arms once more.

"By the time I am finished with you, my Own.. you will not be able to even recall his name.."


	5. Chapter 5 Regret Comes Too Late

**Thank You for your reviews! :**

**I-Love-Trunks1, Dreammasquerade, Oliver Grey**

**Author's Note : This will be the last chapter, then there is an Epilogue. :) Well, anyway, I hope you like how I ended it, and, please review. :)**

**~Sweet-Hearted SilverEars~**

**Chapter 5 Regret Comes Too Late **

"Miss Daae?"

Christine turned from where she had been brushing her long hair before the mirror in her dressing room, surprised to see a man standing in the open doorway, setting her brush down upon the surface in front of her before she stood up slowly.

"Yes, I am miss Daae. What can I do for you, sir?"

"My name is Phillepe, miss Daae. I am here because I am searching for my brother, Raoul. I thought that you might know where I could find him. Before he left, he told me that you two were close, like siblings."

"We are, yes," Christine said truthfully, and then proceeded to lie through her teeth.

"However, I do not know where he is. The last time I saw him, he had come to tell me that he was leaving the city for good. He carried only a single bag and a violin case."

"Was he alone?" Phillepe asked, obviously trying to gather more information from her.

"No, there was another with him. Hooded and cloaked as though not wishing to be known. I could gather no information from Raoul as to their identity. He was not very forthcoming, even to me, and he seemed uneasy. As though something, or perhaps someone, had frightened him into flight from the city. I am sorry, sir, but I don't know anything else."

"No, miss Daae, that's perfectly understandable if he left as quickly as you say he did. I shall simply have to widen the range of my search for him."

"Of course."

* * *

><p>"<em>E-Erik<em>!" Raoul cried out, panting heavily, moaning helplessly when the Phantom's hands tightened atop his, their fingers intertwined intimately, wedding bands shining together in the candlelight as they made love in their bed deep beneath the opera house.

"Oh, god, _do not stop_, _my husband_! Make me _yours_ once again!"

Erik smiled, his eyes almost feral, a soft, lust-filled growl escaping him as sweat ran down both sides of his face, the smooth and the deformed, moving atop him faster now, his strong hips jerking forward with every thrust inside Raoul's beautiful body, and soon they both found release, slumping down together to rest upon the bed, holding each other close while they recovered, eventually drifting into sleep after whispering words of love, commitment and loyalty to the other and exchanging contented smiles.

* * *

><p>"Phillepe is looking for you, Raoul," Christine announced while the three of them ate together on their usual blanket that was spread out on the floor beside Erik's organ.<p>

"I told him that you had left the city with a stranger to me, hooded and cloaked to conceal their identity, and that I have not seen you since. As long as you are careful, you should have no more problems with him."

"Thank you, Christine," Raoul said in reply, smiling at her gratefully where he was leaning up against Erik's side, the older man's left arm wrapped around his slim shoulders affectionately as well as protectively.

"I never want to see him again, in this life, or any other."


	6. Epilogue Fifty Years Later

**Epilogue Fifty Years Later **

Phillepe sighed as he walked through the silent cemetery, leaning heavily on his cane as he did so.

He was accompanied by a single servant.

The sun was overhead; it's light shining down on dark hair that was shot through with much gray.

He had never stopped searching for his brother, but neither he nor his servants had ever found any sign of Raoul.

He deeply regretted his words to him that day, and wished more then anything that he could take them back.

But it was too late.

He'd never find Raoul now.

He was just too old and tired to go on hoping for their reconciliation.

He was here now, at the cemetery, because he had recently been informed that Christine Daae had passed on.

He soon came upon her stone, finding it exactly where he'd been informed that it would be, reading the inscription on it's surface in silence as the wind rustled the leaves on the trees, lifting and blowing Phillepe's hair around his face.

'Christine Daae, daughter of Gustave Daae the violinist. Opera singer, beloved daughter, sister and friend.'

As he turned away after a few moments to leave, he noticed a much larger stone to the left of it, moving closer curiously to read the inscription, his eyes widening as his breath caught in his throat as he read first the left section, then the right.

'Erik, the Phantom of the Opera'

'Raoul, the Phantom's Beloved husband, lover, and Angel of Understanding.'

Beneath their names and titles it continued,

'Together they lie here in their eternal sleep according to both of their wishes, their hands entwined as they ever were in life, sharing the same resting place beneath this ground.

In their life together they let nothing and no one, not even family, stand in the way of their happiness with each other.

It is the same now in death.

May their Unfailing Love and Faithfulness to each other never be forgotten.

I know that I will always remember Erik, my father and teacher, and Raoul, my dearest friend and brother.

I will be beside you both again soon.

Christine Daae.'


End file.
